


Ночной гость

by AliciaRaven



Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Снова и снова, глядя в его бессмысленно-пустые глаза, Тистос клянёт себя.





	Ночной гость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 в команду WTF Sacred II 2019. По мотивам квеста "Письмо родным".

Когда солнце клонится к закату, старый Тистос начинает раскладывать ноготки. Цветок за цветком – на порог, под крышей, на подоконники, заученно проговаривает полагающийся напев, уже давно не вдумываясь в смысл. В сгущающейся темноте цветы – как осколки солнечного света, горят золотом, обжигают пальцы. Тистос выкладывает их все, сколько было в корзине, и тяжело опускается на скамью, подобрав хвост, обхватывает руками колени.

Снаружи мерцают отблески фонарей, рождая пляшущие тени. Шорохи, шаги и разговоры быстро стихают – деревня не терпит праздной траты времени, ночь предназначена для сна. Тишина расползается по утлым мосткам вместе с туманом. Тистос вслушивается в эту тишину так напряжённо, что стук собственного сердца эхом отдаётся у него в ушах. И вскоре с дальней окраины деревни доносится всплеск. Потом ещё и ещё один, они сменяются цокотом когтей по ветхому дереву мостков. Звук то приближается, то отдаляется, но Тистос точно знает, где закончится его путь.

Смутная тень вырастает на пороге, но не смеет переступить. Скребёт когтями каркас хижины, доски у порога, топчется бестолково, оставляя тёмные мокрые следы.

– Отец, отец, почему ты не впускаешь меня, разве ты не узнаёшь меня? – назойливый шёпот режет больнее костяного ножа. – Отец, отец, взгляни, я обрёл бессмертие и вернулся домой, разве не этого ты хотел?

Тистос запрещает себе смотреть и держится этого запрета целых десять ударов сердца. А потом ноги сами несут его к порогу, к обманчиво прочной грани, отмеченной тускло светящимися в ночи ноготками, и тот, кто ждёт его за гранью, топорщит остатки гребня и выгибает шею, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.

Он почти не изменился. Только яркие янтарные глаза подёрнулись мутной плёнкой, поблёкла, местами совсем выцвела чешуя, и грудная пластина слева срезана, открывая рваную дыру на месте сердца. Оттуда по капле сочится чёрное, вязкое, при каждом движении в глубине смутно поблёскивает край ребра, и это зрелище рождает невыносимую боль в груди самого Тистоса.

– Отец, отец, позволь мне войти, – когти едва держатся на пальцах, но ночной гость снова и снова царапает ими древесину, оставляя тёмные влажные следы. – Скажи, как меня зовут. Скажи, откуда я пришёл. Скажи, почему я ничего не помню...

Тистос молчит – он не раз убеждался, что отвечать бесполезно. Глупый, наивный мальчишка отдал всего себя Культу Безымянных, прошёл их нечестивый ритуал и теперь обречён скитаться до конца мира, без имени, без сердца, без памяти. Снова и снова, глядя в его бессмысленно-пустые глаза, Тистос клянёт себя за то, что не увидел, не остановил, не вернул. Всё, на что хватило его – лишь передать посылку в знак прощения, а потом смириться с потерей, забыть о ней… до тех пор, пока она сама не вернулась на порог его дома. Существо, порождённое ритуалом Культа, навсегда забыло своё имя, но помнило эту злосчастную посылку.

Оно уходит, когда первые лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь утренний туман, остаются лишь тёмные лужи на пороге – болотная жижа и кровь. Цветы ноготков, исчерпав свою магическую силу, рассыпаются в прах, стоит Тистосу прикоснуться к ним. Это был последний запас.

Он сметает в кучку останки цветов, стряхивает их под мостки. Потом берёт свой посох и, медленно и тяжело ступая, выходит из дома в просыпающуюся деревню. Этого дня хватит на то, чтобы попрощаться с дочерью и зятем, последний раз сыграть в манкалу со старым приятелем Исстом и поклониться старосте деревни.

А ночью он наконец-то обнимет заблудшего сына.


End file.
